There has been known a technique inserting banner pages (separating sheets) between print jobs for easily distinguishing users that has printed sheets discharged from a printer. In one such technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-29945, insertion of unnecessary banner pages between print jobs transmitted successively to a printer from the same user is omitted.